nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of a new Dusk
Dawn of a new Dusk (sometimes just reffered to as Doan D, DD or DoD), is a storyline created by Ebon Shadowshot and 900bv which proceeds the storylines of Time Travel Will Tell and the canical Scavenger Hunt storyline. It's main storyline is Richtofen and his group trying to survive the Zombie onslaught after the MDT is broken and must recharge it. Both Dawn of a new Dusk and A Universe Splintered reqire the Total Warfare: More Than War game to play on, as Black Ops ended with Den Endkampf. Dawn of a new Dusk is the second installment to the Time Travel Will Tell Series. Maps Viral Viral is the 'prologue' to Dawn of a new Dusk, set one day before Sacrificial Night and Concurrent Demise. It is based on the internet, and shows how some of the Wikia Zombies were created, while some were simply badly infected by Element 115 at Siberia after surviving the internet onslaught. Read more... Sacrificial Night Sacrificial Night is the first map in the Dawn of a new Dusk storyline, and features the Slash-A-Throat Machine which can upgrade melee weapons. It features two new perks, and a Major Easter Egg called MDT Renewal. Read more... Concurrent Demise Concurrent Demise is the second map in the storyline, and the first to feature real life characters. It is centered around the ruins of Call of the Dead, and has four members of the Nazi Zombies Plus wiki face against their old friends of foes, aswell as freeing CaptainMacMillan and Gruntijackal from captivity and fight the Demonic Announcer. It also features the Wikia Zombie, which are members of the Nazi Zombies Plus wiki that have fallen victim to the Zombie infestation. Read more... Looprevil Looprevil is the third map in the storyline, and bridges the gap between Sacrifical Night/Concurrent Demise and L.U.N.A.R. It features no Zombies, only fire enemies that seek to destroy humanity and one of only two Great Trees in exsistence. Read more... L.U.N.A.R L.U.N.A.R is the fourth map in the storyline, and the tenth made by the Author. It is set on the Moon, in which Richtofen seeks to reactivate all the MDT's on Earth after they deactivated in Den Endkampf. L.U.N.A.R features a new perk, Inflation Beer, which causes the low gravity to weaken on the consumer. It also features a soul switching feature, which can be done willingly or unwillingly, and is vital for the Major Easter Egg. The deadly Space Ravens seek to shred the group to pieces. Doctor Maxis didn't want to go back, will you survive? Read more... Lament of the Dead Lament of the Dead is the penultimate map in the storyline, based on Earth. After returning to the oxygen filled giant, Richtofen find himself trapped inbetween the war between the Demonic Announcer and Gruntijackal, accompanied by his Grand Undead Champion CaptainMacMillan. Fire traps, electro barriers, a new Wonder Weapon which molds into other weapons and a new perk all support the characters in their ordeal. Watch what happens in the final battle, and then listen to the Lament of the Dead! Read more... Shinin no meiyo Shinin no meiyo is the final map in the storyline. It is set in a village designed to cover up a base of an old collegue of Richtofen's. Hidden throughout the village, the original four discover the dark secrets of Japan. It's a Zombies first to visit the island country, is it also where Zombies ends? Read more... Paraphony Paraphony is set to be the final map in the storyline, but is stylised as the 'epilogue' of Dawn of a new Dusk. Not much is known, except for the fact that it will be 'unique' and it will include the Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism from Hiru's Final Wish at some point. It's release date is unknown. Trivia *Dawn of a new Dusk was not hinted, unlike Time Travel Will Tell, which was hinted by Tank Dempsey in Call of the Dead. Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Storylines Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon Category:A Universe Splintered Category:Sacrificial Night Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Viral Category:Looprevil Category:L.U.N.A.R Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Paraphony